Heal What Has Been Hurt
by artistwriter23
Summary: Rapunzel's been living a good life, with her best friend Sammy by her side since the divorce of her parents and a steady art career-until a bad boy she hasn't seen since high school comes along and unapologetically turns her life completely upside down.
1. Chapter 1

Rapunzel's POV

My pencil glides shakily across the paper, the stroke dark on the surface. Although my expression is neutral, my heart pounds rapidly and angrily against my ribcage. The professor's words fade to white noise while my irritation grows in intensity. My strokes grow more tight and controlled as I try to force my mind to forget the encounter with my old love yesterday, but I can't. The man I hadn't seen for years was still as inconsiderate, sarcastic and cocky as ever, yet somehow I was strangely drawn to him-and I hated myself for it. The more I thought about it, the more I felt I was a fool for "liking" him. He'd humiliated me for the sake of his precious ego, and I couldn't forgive him.

It feels like years have gone by before I hear students withdrawing from the classroom, but I'm glued in place.

"Rapunzel," the professor's voice cuts through my solitude like a knife.

I snap my head up, my thoughts scattering. "Yes?"

"Class has been dismissed." He raises a graying eyebrow.

"Yes of course." I hurriedly gather my things and walk out the polished door with his mocking words echoing in my mind, my brow set in a petulant furrow.

* * *

 ***The previous afternoon***

 _Sunlight filters through the massive glass windows, its warmth gracing my pale arms. My fingers ache as I walk along the countless bookshelves, my arms piled with both heavy and slim novels. I inhale the familiar pine and vanilla scent of the library and grin a little, knowing I'm in my safe haven. Once I near the end of the aisle, I grunt with the effort of peeking around my books and scanning for any nearby tables. As I observe each one, I see that most are crowded with college students typing on their laptops or feverishly trying to decipher their textbook passages._

 _Just as I'm about to resign to sitting on a window ledge, I spot a young man around my age wandering about the library and randomly rearranging books. His slow footsteps indicate boredom and I wonder why he even bothered to come here._

 _"Let's see if he'll help me," I mutter to myself, making my way towards him. When we're in the same aisle, I softly call out to the stranger._

 _"Hello sir, would you please help me carry some of my books?"_

 _He spins around, revealing a confused expression. I'm taken aback by how surprisingly attractive he is, with a five o'clock shadow outlining his jaw and the small goatee sprouting from his chin. I'm captivated by the bright colors of his eyes blending together into beautiful hazel shades and how his dark lashes frame them perfectly. A strand of his chocolate colored hair flops adorably in front of his eye, and I feel my breath hitch._

 _As I examine him further, however, I realize I've seen him before. But at the moment, I can't remember and it's starting to drive me insane._

 _"I'm sorry, what do you want Blondie?" He asks, slipping his hands into his leather jacket._

 _"I said-"_

 _"What's your name?"_

 _Annoyance flares in my chest. "That's none of your business. Now please if you would be so kind as to help me-"_

 _"Not until I get a name."_

 _"Fine. It's Rapunzel," I answer between gritted teeth._

 _"Gesundheit."_

 _I narrow my eyes. "Excuse me?"_

 _"What did I just say?"_

 _"Bless you." His smug grin disappears. "My mother was half German, so sorry to disappoint you that I'm not just another dumb blonde."_

 _His lip curled mockingly. "We'll see about that."_

 _"You know, I knew you looked familiar when I first saw you, but I couldn't figure out where I'd seen you before. And then I remembered- you were that Flynn Rider kid at Redbird High who called himself 'The Vandalizer.' And who also so happened to contribute to one of the worst days of my life."_

 _He sucks in his cheeks, clearly insulted. "I didn't know you could be so nasty, Blondie. You-"_

 _"You've got to be kidding me! You're still so infuriating Flynn; I can't believe I decided to ask an idiot like you for help. Good day," I seethe, giving him one last glare over my shoulder before I begin to walk quickly away from him._

 _"Wait!"_

 _I roll my eyes, my back still facing Flynn. "This better be good."_

 _"I gotta admit, I do like my girls feisty. Want my number?"_

 _"After how you treated me-no thanks. I hope we never meet again." With that, I continue on my way, completely unaware that our paths would cross once more._ **  
**

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this! Sorry for the constant editing; I can't help myself! I've got way too many ideas in this head of mine XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please leave reviews :) By the way, this chapter has very little revisions; so don't worry!**

* * *

I pull my soft baby blue blanket tighter around me, trying to stop myself from shivering. I glance outside at the trees dotting Central Park, the vivid orange and soulful yellow leaves a stark contrast to the gray buildings of the city. Autumn had begun to settle over New York a few days ago, which in turn made the day's hot and sticky while the nights gave reason for everyone to stay indoors with mugs of steaming hot chocolate and turn up their heaters. I start to wonder what could be taking my best friend Sammy so long to return from shopping when my phone gives a soft ping.

Sammy: Be home in a few minutes. Traffic is crazy. How was your day?

Me: It's been okay. Though yesterday was really weird… :/

Sammy: Weird how?

Me: Too much to explain over text. I'll tell you when you get home.

Sammy: K, see you then.

I quickly set down my slim phone, leaning over the plush couch to scoop up my furry friend. He meows in protest when I press my cheek against his. I ignore his whining and stroke my fingers in between his ears, causing him to purr deeply.

"You're such a good boy, Pascal," I giggle, seeing his mouth open in contentment, my other hand beginning to rub his spotted back. I shut my eyes for a moment and try to forget about seeing my old high school crush yesterday, who had unknowingly left a strong imprint on my mind. I can't believe that just the sight of Flynn brought a swarm of old feelings to the surface, feelings I thought I'd buried years ago. My heart made me feel as though what he did all those years ago didn't matter.

I'm snapped out of my reverie by the sound of Sammy entering the apartment.

"I'm back!" she announces, walking over to set the bulging plastic bags on the counter. Her smooth brown hair is tied hastily into a messy bun, her makeup faded. "Just wait until you try my homemade stir fry tonight, you'll lo-" She stops mid sentence at the expression on my face. "Was yesterday really that bad?"

I force a smile, suddenly wanting to withhold information from her.

"Nah, I'm good now. No need for me to explain." I'm aware of how nervous my voice has become, but I can't seem to conceal it.

"Uh-huh." Sammy positions her hands on her full hips. "As if I haven't heard that before. Tell me what's wrong."

I sigh, my shoulders deflating. "You can always read right through me, can't you?"

"Always."

I let the corner of my mouth lift into a temporary smile before recounting my conversation with Flynn yesterday. As I'm speaking, her features flit between surprise, excitement, and disappointment. When I'm done, she looks to be collecting her thoughts before replying.

"As your best friend, I know I'm supposed to support how you feel and most of your decisions, but Flynn is not worthy of your affections or your time. Do you not remember how he was in high school?"

"I know-"

"No, you've apparently forgotten, because he was the biggest player in the entire district! And it seems to me like he hasn't changed much since then."

I purse my lips into a pout, thinking. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right! Now sit tight, dinner might be awhile," Sammy smiles, making her way towards the compact kitchen.

Once I'm sure she's too busy singing to Adele to notice me, I swiftly pick up my phone and try to search Flynn on Facebook, despite my brain screaming at me to stop. It doesn't take long for me to find him, as his profile picture is a poor attempt at flirting with the female population. I recognize the pursed lips and knitted eyebrows as part of his old signature move, the Smolder. As I scroll through his feed, one picture in particular catches my eye.

It's a photo of him with his arm wrapped around a short brunette whose eyes are the exact shade of Flynn's. She's got deep laugh lines at the corners of her mouth and though she's middle aged, her complexion is lovely and she wears a simple, yet flattering yellow dress. The original image looks as if it was taken years ago, judging by his adolescent features and scrawny frame. At first glance, it seems like a joyful picture, what with a genuine smile stretching Flynn's lips and the adoring gaze in the woman's eyes, were it not for these words written across the bottom:

~R.I.P to the most wonderful and kind mother I could ever ask for. I'll miss you~

Something wet trickles down my cheek and I wipe it away, beginning to realize I was unconsciously weeping. I check the reflection of myself on my phone to make sure I look okay and visibly cringe. No matter how little I cry, it always looks like I've been at it for hours. My eyes are puffy and irritated, the green in my iris a stark contrast to the redness. My nose is clogged and I can't seem to get rid of the small lump in my throat. I heave a sigh of annoyance, wishing I wasn't such an ugly crier.

Ugh I can't believe I'm crying over Flynn of all people! Rapunzel, pull yourself together!

"Dinner's ready!" Sammy calls, her voice startling me. I jump, my heart racing, and immediately exit out of Facebook so Sammy will never know what I was up to. I reach for my small makeup bag I'd left on the coffee table and with a speed I didn't know I had, I apply a layer of powder around my eyes to conceal the evident crying and quickly stride towards the kitchen.

I'm feeling pretty proud of myself until Sammy asks, "Have you been crying?"

"Not at all," I answer, shaking my head vigorously. I inwardly scold myself for being so hasty. I can tell she wants to know more, but I'm relieved when she instead chooses to change the subject.

For the rest of the evening, I'm constantly trying to read Sammy to see if she suspects anything, but she seems to be totally in the dark.

 _Glad I dodged that bullet._


	3. Chapter 3

**Ah it's been much too long since I've updated! I'm so sorry; school has been hectic lately and I haven't found the time to write as often as I'd like :( I hope you all enjoy this short chapter :)**

* * *

 **Part 1**

I've just recently become a senior in highschool and with it comes the thoughts of colleges I must apply to. I'm sitting with my best friend on cold, hard metal benches. The gymnasium is overwhelmed with noise and far too crowded, with kids cheering louder than necessary and laughing with their cliques. Our basketball team is the best in the school districts, with five wins in one semester. The Redbird High mascot is of a large, feathered crimson bird who pulls ridiculous dance moves yet he manages to get the crowd in an uproar during every game.

I take a quick peek at my phone, praying Flynn didn't get the text. Two days ago while playing a competitive game of Truth or Dare, Sammy dared me to text my crush of two years, who just happened to be the most popular guy in school. She'd snagged his number by snooping over some girl's shoulder and memorizing it. My crush is athletic, handsome, tall, and a guy who has every girl in the school lovesick-except for Sammy. She thinks he's too full of himself, which is technically true, but that didn't stop her from incessantly teasing me about him.

"Can we leave now? I want to get out of here," Sammy groans, biting her lip.

I slap her shoulder. "No! You can wait five more minutes for the game to be over."

"Ugh Rapunzel…" She slumps against her backpack, her eyes on the ceiling.

Just then, our team wins the game with a stellar shot, sending the whole gymnasium in another frenzy.

"Now we can go," I yell to my friend over the chaos.

"Finally!" With impressive strength, she stands up and yanks me off the bench, heavy backpack and all. We weave our way through the bodies of hundreds of students, ignoring the whistles from the boys. Once we're walking on the scuffed floors, we have a hard time avoiding the sweaty players meandering around the sidelines and purposely bumping into us.

Sammy whirls around, scolding a curly haired player. "Watch where you're going!"

"Oo she's a feisty one!" The guy says to his buddies, his laugh mocking. They begin to join in, advancing on us.

"Why couldn't you just keep your mouth shut for two seconds?!" I whisper impatiently to Sammy.

"They were being rude!" She protests, her expression angry.

"That doesn't matter, you could've just-"

"What's going on, boys?" A familiar voice asks. I turn my gaze onto Flynn, whose wiping his forehead with a towel and glancing around at his teammates with a hint of curiosity.

"Nothing," Sammy answers savagely, grabbing my arm roughly and dragging me away.

"Hold on," Flynn calls. I freeze, forcing Sammy to stop in her tracks. "Aren't you the chick who texted me a few days ago?"

Sammy slowly turns around, clearly irritated. "You'll have to be more specific as to-"

"I know it wasn't you, Sally-" Sammy's face burns red with indignation- "but your blonde friend over there is getting redder by the second. It was her, wasn't it?"

"That's ridiculous, you have no right to accuse her!"

To my utter humiliation, his teammates were gaining on us; their smiles reminded me of predators in the wild just before they strike their unsuspecting prey.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I left you all on a cliffhanger! (Sort of) I promise I'll post Part 2 as soon as I can; I sincerely want to be more active on here :) Leave reviews if you'd like.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ah I am so sorry for taking so long to update! There was so much for me to do before the first school semester ended; I'm glad it's finally over. I plan to make a schedule for updating days so I can actually be one of those writers who actually uploads regularly :) I hope 2017 has been a good year for you all and I'd love if you'd leave reviews. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Part 2**

"Oh I think we do," the curly haired guy says, his grin like the edge of a knife. Wide eyed and frightened, I gaze pleadingly at Flynn, hoping against hope he'd be the voice of reason. My heart sinks when I see the terrible glint in his eyes, the same glint I'd seen in childhood bullies right before they'd knock me down to the scorching, rock hard pavement.

"What made you think I'd ever fall for someone like you? You're unpopular, geeky, and to be honest, not very pretty," Flynn sneers, his handsome features contorted. Each word pierces my innocent heart like sharp needles and tears are filling my eyes as I stare at him, my admiration for him rapidly deflating. His voice has grown in volume, drawing the attention of half the school.

The cords in Sammy's neck are protruding alarmingly, her face absolutely livid. Without warning, Sammy swings her arm back and punches Flynn square in the nose with impressive force, sending him tumbling into his group of teammates. The remaining students have begun to chant "fight, fight, fight!" with their fists pumping the air.

"Let's go," Sammy growls, grabbing onto my purple backpack strap and dragging me from the scene, my attention focused on the bloody mess Flynn has become.

* * *

 ** _2 weeks later (from the encounter)_**

 **Flynn's POV**

The drug store is unusually busy tonight, with people of all shapes and sizes swarming in to purchase cheap food as if it's the end of the world. The white florescent lights overhead are burning my bloodshot eyes, but I push away the exhaustion. I'm working overtime, stocking shelves reserved for knock off junk food brands and dried fruit faster than I thought possible. A fine sheen of sweat has begun to gather on my forehead from running back and forth to the storage room with my arms full of boxes containing pre-packaged foods. Though the drug store is a decent size, products seem to be disappearing within minutes, forcing me to keep up with the consumers' needs. As I struggle to restock everything, I notice the floors are in serious need of mopping and the bathrooms need a cleanup as well.

I groan inwardly , wishing we weren't so understaffed. Only three other employees are here working the night time shift and I can see they're running out of energy. I'm about to consider putting up the closing sign an hour earlier than we're supposed to when two attractive girls come walking in. With a smirk, I set down the small box of donuts I was holding and go to flirt with them.

The first girl is curvier than her friend and wears a tight green tank top with long black pajama sweats. Her dark hair is an absolute mess, but she doesn't seem to care. She's hysterically laughing with a familiar blonde on her right, who is dressed in a flattering pink v-neck and denim shorts. The girl with the black hair whispers in the blonde's ear, who I now know to be Rapunzel, nods in excitement and goes to search for food.

"Hey," I say silkily, propping myself against the counter as the curvy girl approaches.

The girl turns to me, her expression irritated. "I'm not interes-" She gasps when she recognizes me, her penciled eyebrows raised. I'm surprised as well, since I initially didn't recognize her. I was used to seeing her with twelve extra pounds.

"If it isn't Flynn Rider himself," she says flatly, her voice edged with venom.

I raise an eyebrow. "And you're Sally, right?"

"Sammy," she corrects, her glossed lips tightly pursed.

"So... are you-"

"I'm going to stop you right there. You have no business flirting with me, especially after what you said to Rapunzel at the library."

"What do you mean?" I reply, trying to play innocent.

Her almond eyes narrow, her tone threatening. "I think you know exactly what I'm talking about. Be careful with her heart, Rider, or else I'll beat you to a pulp without blinking an eye and humiliate you just like I did back in high school. Am I clear?"

"Crystal." I put my hands up in mock surrender, rolling my eyes. Sammy's cheeks have gone red with indignation and she looks ready to retort with a fiery comeback, but she never gets the chance to. Rapunzel rounds the corner just in time, her hands full with a wide assortment of junk foods.

"Sammy, I'm so sorry that took so-" Her emerald green eyes land on me, and the carefree expression she wore seconds ago is now replaced with a look of utter shock. Her cheeks grow pink and blotchy, and she can't seem to utter a word. The awkward silence is nearly unbearable, and I'm almost grateful when Sammy breaks it.

"Rapunzel, I swear I wasn't really going to beat-"

"What are you doing here?" Rapunzel asks me, her voice barely above a whisper.

I raise a questioning brow. "I work here, if you couldn't tell."

Her voice lifts a whole octave when she replies, turning the heads of everyone in the store. A whole group of people stop to stare at the public spectacle, their mouths agape.

Rapunzel's body language has become frantic, her arms gesturing angrily. "I know that, but why do you have to work here? Was it too much to ask for never wanting to see you again?!" She glances at her friend, her expression furious. "Let's get out of here Sammy, I can't stand him!"

Cheeks blushing, Sammy cautiously approaches her friend. "Rapunzel, you may want to lower-"

"LOWER MY VOICE?" Rapunzel yells, nearly screaming. "This moron ruined the best years of my high school life, all because he couldn't control his _stupid_ ego! And you expect me to be _okay_ with that?!"

To my discomfort, everyone is looking at me with stark disapproval, shaking their heads.

"He's not worth getting worked up over; we need to go," Sammy mutters to her friend, whose expression grows more shameful by the second as she realizes what she just admitted to in front of a crowd of strangers. I continue to stand there awkwardly, not knowing how to handle what happened. I haven't felt this guilty in years; I'm hating the increasing gnawing sensation brewing in the pit of my stomach.

"Fine," Rapunzel replies, sighing in defeat. She lets Sammy pay for their stash before being led out of the store. I stand there, dumbfounded, as the customers exit out the doors without purchasing anything.

A voice at my shoulder jolts me out of my daze. "C'mon Rider, the day's over."

I spin around to discover my girlfriend, her blue eyes startling in contrast to her caramel brown hair. She's changed out of her grey slacks and green apron into a short, flowery dress and flip flops. I'm surprised to find this outfit doesn't turn me on as it normally would; the image of Rapunzel's blazing green eyes are imprinted onto the backs of my eyelids every time I blink.

"Hey there Laura," I smirk, attempting to act casual.

She lifts an eyebrow. "Is something wrong?"

"No, of course not. I'll go change, and you can wait for me outside." I can tell she wants to know more, but instead of questioning me, she gives me a quick peck on the mouth and goes, leaving me wondering how to deal with these unexpected emotions.

* * *

 **Stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hooray, I'm back from the dead! I've been meaning to post a chapter, but since it's my last year of high school, there's been a lot on my plate :( Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please leave reviews and share this story with fellow writers if you'd like :)**

* * *

 **Rapunzel's POV**

I swivel around in my chair, flexing my sore fingers. I've been painting for a good three hours and I desperately need a break. My painting palette is smeared with an assortment of vivid colors, reflecting how long I've been sitting here working. As my gaze idly slides across the room, I see that my studio is unbelievably cluttered; art supplies are poking haphazardly out of their drawers, a few large sketchbooks have been left to lie on the floor, and cardboard boxes filled with a recent order of canvases are at the mercy of my cat, Pascal.

My phone buzzes, indicating I'm receiving a call. With a sigh of utmost relief, I immediately pick it up.

"Thank goodness you called, Sammy! Have you called to rescue me from work?" I giggle loudly; half of my attention is on Pascal, whose brown eyes stare at me in alarm.

"Yes I have! Want to grab a cup of coffee?"

"Absolutely! Where to?"

* * *

"Ugh, it's way too crowded in here!" I complain, awkwardly brushing up against a middle aged man; his peeved expression says it all.

Although Starbucks is typically my favorite go-to place for a delicious cup of coffee, I begin to wonder why I ever agreed to tag along to go inside the booming cafe instead of taking the drive thru. Just looking at the cramped tables full of loud, extroverted people makes me want to run back home and hide in a corner.

"Sammy, why-"

She cuts me off with a casual wave of her hand. "Because I know how much you love Starbucks and I knew the only way to coax you out of your cave-"

"It is not a cave!-"

"-Was to bribe you with coffee," Sammy finishes, her cheeky smile testing my patience.

"Fine," I grumble, attempting to conceal a grateful smile. I'm not about to admit she could read me like a book and always knew what I needed. We go to stand in line behind a clique of young teenagers, whose eyes are all glued to the glowing screens of their smartphones. The longer we wait, the more my mind begins to wander. I recall the night at the gas station, where I argued with Flynn and publicly exposed the secrets I'd fought so hard to hide. To my dismay, my cheeks grow warm with embarrassment, drawing Sammy's attention away from the large overhead coffee menu.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asks, concern evident in her expression.

I blink, forcing a smile. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Hello, how may I help you?" The redhead male cashier asks, his smile dazzling.

Sammy turns to him with a smile of her own. "I'd like two grande iced lattes, please; one with the name Sammy and the other Rapunzel."

"Will do," he winks, punching in our orders. I automatically roll my eyes; it's common for guys to be flirtatious towards Sammy. I can't blame them though, she is much prettier than me and I am often easy to overlook-which I don't mind most of the time. I'm not too comfortable with guys openly hitting on me, so I find myself caught off guard when the cashier leans seductively in my direction and says, "You single?"

My mouth opens and closes like a fish, unable to utter a single word. Before I can retort with a good comeback, however, I'm abruptly shoved against someone's side, the smell of cologne attacking my senses.

 _This dude smells familiar…_

"Actually, she isn't. I'm her boyfriend, nice to meet you."

 _What?!_

My eyes widen in surprise; I can't believe he just called us a couple. I hear Sammy huff incredulously next to me, her tone clearly miffed.

"Flynn, what are you-"

"Quiet Blondie, I got this," Flynn whispers in my ear, his breath sending intense shivers down my back. I struggle to repress the sensation while gripping my purse tightly, and instead attempt to shove myself away from him. The redhead cashier's cheeks flush with humiliation, his previous confident facade fading away to an awkward expression.

"Uh um, it's not what it looks like-" he stutters, panic flooding his eyes.

Flynn smiles lazily, holding up a hand. "As long as you don't try a move like that again, we'll be fine."

"Let me go," I groan, finally pushing away from Flynn. Trying to be subtle, I scan his outfit out of the corner of my eye and feel my heart skip a beat. He's wearing a fitted collared white shirt, which accentuates his athletic physique, paired with faded denim jeans and a sleek leather jacket. I feel my face grow increasingly warm, my knees going weak.

"What, exactly, are you doing?" Sammy spits defiantly, her brown orbs reduced to slits. Her pose is that of an over protective sister, and I'm secretly grateful to have a tough friend.

"Just wanted to-"

Sammy cuts him off by yanking the both of us aside, much to the befuddlement of the cashier. She whirls around before Flynn can say a word, placing herself between he and I.

"Don't say another word. There is no way in hell you will ever be Rapunzel's boyfriend. She's way too good for a loser like you."

I glance over at Flynn expecting him to look hurt, but rather, he seems impressed by Sammy's boldness. "Calm down, fiesty. I was only trying to save Blondie from that ridiculous bloke-"

"I don't need saving, _for your information_ ," I snap, my tone colder than I had intended. Before he can reply, however, I hear our orders being shouted from across the bustling cafe.

"That's our cue," Sammy frowns, grabbing my hand and taking me to the counter. We grab our sweating drinks; halfway through the door, Flynn clamps his hand onto my wrist, preventing me from leaving.

I roll my eyes at an effort to ignore the rush of adrenaline that courses through my veins from his electrifying touch. "What do you want?"

"Would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow night?" He rubs the back of his neck uncertainly, his smile lopsided but still beautiful to me. I see Sammy observing us skeptically, although there's a hint of anticipation in the tilt of her mouth.

I furrow my brow. "But I thought you had a girlfriend."

He shrugs. "We broke up recently. Turns out she had been cheating on me."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Are you sure you're-"

"Absolutely," he replies, his hazel eyes twinkling.

"Okay," I concede, a grin worming its way onto my lips. I fish inside my purse for a pen, feeling his gaze trained on me as I do so. Once I find one, I gently take his hand and begin scribbling my number onto the hollow of his smooth palm.

When I finish, I glance up to see his eyes trailing slowly along my face, his expression filled with an intense desire.

I gulp nervously. "Call me?"

"I'll call you."

* * *

 **What did you think of the ending?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I hope you guys like this chapter, I may or may not have gotten too carried away and made this chapter a little long...please leave reviews and read it anyway! I'd appreciate it so much!**

* * *

 ** Rapunzel's POV**

"What do you think?" I cheerfully ask Pascal, twirling in front of the mirror. His gaze is indifferent before he decides to lick his long fur, sticking up one leg in the air and performing the world's best cat yoga.

I roll my eyes, giggling as I sneak a peek at my reflection once again. I'm wearing a green knee length dress with white sandals and plastic sunflowers braided into my lengthy locks. A colorful bracelet threaded with small beads encircles my wrist, adding a nice touch to my otherwise simple outfit.

"This'll be fun," I say to myself, smiling confidently for a couple seconds until my anxiety kicks in.

 _What if the date goes horribly wrong? What if I say something socially unacceptable and he hates me forever? What if he suddenly loses interest in me and-_

I force myself to stop that terrible train of thought and instead busy my hands with finding my purse. Pascal's head pivots around as he watches me, his big ears pulling back against his furry head.

I glance over at him, turning around from my place at the ancient dresser. He begins to whine, the sound high pitched and demanding.

"You'll be fine, Pascal," I groan to him, adjusting the straps of my purse on my shoulder. "I'll only be gone for a little while. Go crazy on the scratching post or something."

Right then, my phone buzzes incessantly in the depths of my bag. With a smile, I unzip the bag and pull my phone out, the screen alight with a message from Flynn.

 **Annoying Hot Stuff: I'm here :) You ready?**

 **Me: Coming down now.**

 **Annoying Hot Stuff: Cool, see you soon!**

Giving Pascal no more time to complain to me, I exit my bedroom and leave my apartment, the keys in my hand shaking as I lock the bulky door.

 _Let's hope this goes well,_ I think hopefully, ready for my date.

* * *

"What are we doing here?" I question Flynn as he turns into Central Park and glides into a free parking space. The sky is pitch black, with few stars dotting the skies and half of the moon is swallowed up by the darkness of twilight. The city lights are beautiful, providing illumination for the late night partiers and traveling people.

He chuckles, sliding the keys out of the ignition. "We're going to have a picnic."

"A picnic at 8 o'clock at night? It's freezing," I point out as I rub my goosebump covered arms, aware of my lack of a sweater. I've been so preoccupied with tonight's date that I completely neglected to bring any source of warmth.

 _This is going to be so much fun. Not._

"C'mon," Flynn smirks, stepping out of the car and coming around to my side. He opens the passenger door and lends a hand, which I reluctantly take. His touch sends a thrill up my body, which I swiftly mask with a polite smile.

"Thanks...you look great," I compliment, blushing slightly. He wears a dark blue collared shirt, a bomber jacket, and fitted jeans with brand new converse.

Flynn pretends to be modest, but his next words are surprisingly sincere.

"Well, it's nothing compared to how beautiful you are." He pauses, smiling mischievously. "For a crazy cat lady."

I gape at him, swatting him on his muscular bicep. "How dare you! You were so close to actually being nice to me."

"I mean, look at all that cat hair! I'm shocked you haven't already turned into one giant hairball."

"Flynn," I facepalm, laughing harder than I expected. "You're an idiot."

He bows low to the ground, giving a charming smile. "Why thank you! Shall we go now?" He offers his arm to me, but I push it away.

"No need to get all old timey on me," I insist, suppressing giggles.

He pretends to wipe invisible sweat on his brow. "Whew, thank goodness I don't have to be a gentlemen anymore."

"Shut up!" I exclaim indignantly. Right at that moment, my stomach rumbles loudly, signaling my need for food. My cheeks burn hot with discomfort, and I sound extremely bashful when I speak. "So, are we going-"

"To eat? Yes, because your stomach sounds like Chewbacca."

I narrow my eyes at him, all feelings of embarrassment gone as he opens the side door of his Toyota, reaching for a neatly arranged picnic basket. A checkered cloth covers the food, a long loaf of French bread poking out from the cloth.

"Let's go," he announces cheekily, making his way onto the winding sidewalk that cuts a path through the enormous park. I heave a dramatic sigh and follow him to the unknown picnic spot.

We pass clusters of empty metal tables and groups of towering trees before Flynn finally settles on a gnarled tree closer to the busy streets of New York. Lamplights shed their yellow glow onto the ground, softly illuminating our surroundings. I notice a quilted blanket spread out across the grass, providing a nice place to sit and relax.

"Wow," I comment, surprised at the gesture.

 _This is rather romantic..._

He sets the basket down and grins proudly. "I believe I did quite well, if I do say so myself."

"I guess it's okay," I emphasize jokingly, lowering myself onto the plush blanket.

Flynn's eyes open wide in fake disbelief. "I never knew you could be so cruel."

"It's the quiet ones you gotta look out for."

He shrugs, and sits down besides me. We eat and talk for over two hours about anything and everything; we share what's going on in our careers, the crazy individuals we've seen walking the streets, funny and embarrassing stories about each other in high school, and so much more. I gradually begin to ease up and be more comfortable around Flynn; bad memories of him start to fade away and recede into the furthest corners of my mind. The more I observe him talking and watch the way his eyes sparkle when he's reminiscing about something particularly amusing, I realize I've never bonded so quickly with someone, besides Sammy.

"Are you cold?" Flynn inquires abruptly, his gaze troubled.

I wrap my arms around my petite waist, suddenly aware of my shivering. "I'm fine, don't worry about me."

"Here, let me help you." Despite my repetitive assurances that I'm not "that cold," he slips off his jacket and gently drapes it over my shoulders. The jacket is warm from his body heat and smells of his masculine cologne. I involuntarily shudder, taking a subtle whiff of his scent.

"Thank you," I sigh contentedly, inserting my slim arms into the oversized sleeves.

I can't quite read his expression; nonetheless, it causes a flood of color to rise to the surface of my cheeks and sends my heart racing.

"My pleasure," he murmurs, lowering his torso onto the blanket and crossing his arms behind his tousled head. I fight the urge to run my fingers through his hair and feel the soft strands against my skin and how lovely his lips would feel on mine. I shake my head of those thoughts; I don't want to make a fool out of myself on our first date.

I unzip my purse and check the time on my phone. The time reads: 11:15.

"I'm so sorry to cut this short, but it's getting late and I've got work tomorrow." I stand up from the ground, and then hesitate. I look down at his figure, which is now upright and alert.

"Oh whoa, you're right," Flynn replies, standing next to me. "Let me take you home."

I smile. "Okay. I had a great time."

"Same."

We're silent for a few moments before he inches closer to me, his thumb stroking my cheek. I know we shouldn't be this close to each other, especially since this is our first date, yet the chemistry is too electric to ignore. I lean unconsciously towards him; he must take this as unspoken permission and kisses me. My lips tingle from the sensation and I wrap my arms around his neck, parting our mouths. His hands encircle my waist and draws me closer to his body until I can feel his abs gracing my stomach. My heart is pounding almost painfully against my ribs; I can barely handle the swirl of emotions rampaging inside my chest.

I pull apart first, breathing heavily. "Whoa."

"Whoa," he repeats, his pupils dilated.

"I really need to get home," I wheeze, my head spinning from what just happened.

"Sounds good," he chuckles, brushing his knuckles onto mine. After gathering our things, we intertwine our fingers and walk back down the path, our hearts alight.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Ah I am really sorry for taking so long to update! School has been keeping me way too busy since it's almost the end of the year and writing inspiration hasn't been my friend lately :/ I hope you enjoy this chapter, although it is short...enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Flynn's POV**

 **Flashback-8 years prior**

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

 _I've been listening to the monotonous, static drones of the heart rate machine for over two hours, clutching my mother's pale fingers and rubbing my thumb over her knobbly knuckles. The spotless white walls of the hospital drowned out the noises of the city and with it, my dwindling hopes that my mother would make it. Her eyelids have remained closed, stiff and tinged with grey. Her head is perfectly smooth, like the side of a polished boiled egg. I remember when she used to have long, thick brown hair and cheeks flushed with color. Now she was as lifeless as a corpse, her life hanging by a thread and her face void of emotion._

 _Staring at her motionless body and listening to her ragged breathing, I realize I never imagined her unexplained sickness would go uncured. I always thought one day she'd be healed and the dark blue pills would disappear from her cabinet and she'd start smiling again, just like she'd been when I was a little kid. I miss her motherly kindness when she would read me my favorite story, "The Tales of Flynnigan Rider." I miss her warm hugs and her cheesy jokes and how she would tell stories of my father and her before he was taken from our lives when I was just an infant._

 _"Eugene?"_

 _I'm jolted from my thoughts, my brown eyes meeting hers. "Mom?"_

 _"I know I won't be here for much longer, but there's something you must hear."_

 _"Yes?" I swallow hard against the lump in my throat, trying to be brave in front of her. I'm not going to cry; I'm fifteen years old, not a weepy five year old._

 _When she speaks, her voice is steadier than it has been for years, and I find my chest gripped with overwhelming sadness._

 _"Don't let my passing let you from living your life. Live out your dreams. Fall in love with a nice girl and treat her right. Even though I'll be gone soon, I'll forever be in your heart. I love you, my adventurous one." She squeezes my fingers with weakening strength, the ghost of her familiar smile flitting across her lips._

 _I reassuringly squeeze them back. "I love you too, Mom."_

 _She looks at me one last time before closing her eyes and exhaling slowly, as if relieved of a great burden. The machine won't stop beeping._

* * *

 _Everyday, I lose a part of myself to the temptations of popular girls at my school whose large breasts and curvy waists offer a welcome distraction from the reality of my mother's death. I start hanging out with guys I otherwise would've avoided and ignore the warnings of my childhood friends. I sink into a pit hole of depression and begin acting like the thief from the storybook I'd so loved as a child as a means of coping; arrogant and manipulative, charming the fawning girls with my convincing façade. My grades are dropping and I find myself caring more and more about the shallow opinions of others._

 _Kind-hearted Eugene Fitzherbert is no longer allowed in the harsh cliques of the high school and must be hidden behind the cocky Flynn Rider, the guy who has no regard for others and breaks women's hearts without a thought. He has a new girl draped around his shoulders every week, his smirk taunting those who dare to think they can tame him. Respect is a thing of the past, replaced with carelessness and insulting remarks to the teachers who will soon despise the sight of his face and send him to detention for "reckless behavior" and "lackadaisical work."_

 _He's grown comfortable behind the mask of Flynn Rider; he's forgotten all about poor orphan Eugene Fitzherbert-until a fiery blonde named Rapunzel comes along and unknowingly has made him regret pretending to be someone he isn't._

* * *

 **What do you think? Please leave a review letting me know your thoughts! I'd love to hear from you guys :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Writer's block is the worst! It has been so hard for me to just sit down and write something decent, so I'm sorry if this chapter is a little rusty. I hope to get back into the swing of updating soon! For now, enjoy ;)**

* * *

 **Rapunzel's POV**

"Has he called back yet? Please tell me he has," Sammy pleads from outside my ajar door, wrapping her freshly showered hair in a thick red towel.

I sigh, smiling sadly. "Nope. It's been over two weeks since we last talked."

"You've got to be kidding. The date wasn't that terrible, right?"

"No!" I exclaim, rolling my eyes. "We even kissed; I took that as a sign that things were going well, that we both felt something. I guess it was just me." I flop backwards onto my purple quilt and stare at the ceiling, finding odd shapes in the bumpy paint.

Sammy slams a fist into her palm. "If he doesn't apologize to you right now, so help me, I will beat him where the sun don't shine!"

"Please don't-"

"So you're just going to lie there and act like everything's okay when it's obviously not? Honestly Rapunzel, the years have done nothing to change him into anything other than an untrustworthy womanizer."

I run my fingers through my knotted locks, frustrated. "I don't know; I guess it was stupid of me for thinking he'd change and actually like me...what's wrong with me?"

"Nothing." She sits on the side of my bed, squeezing my hand. "How were you supposed to know he was using you? None of this is your fault, he's always been a charmer."

"Then why did I fall for it so quickly? I should have known he was too stuck in his old ways to be a decent human being and break it off, like normal people do."

At that moment, my phone buzzed in the pocket of my denim shorts, averting my attention. I sit up quickly and lock eyes with Sammy, silently asking for her support. She nods as I slip it out of my pocket, staring at the white text message bar.

 _ **Annoying Butthole: Meet me at 12 o'clock at the breakfast diner across the street. Need to talk to you.**_

My thumbs hover hesitantly over the keypad for a moment before I reply.

 _ **Me: Why should I? You've blatantly ignored my texts and calls for weeks without explanation. If you wanted to break up with me, I'd rather you tell it to my face then leave me in the dark.**_

"Is that too harsh?" I ask Sammy, showing her the screen.

She shakes her head adamantly. "Definitely not. He's been a total jerk to you-he should get a taste of his own medicine."

"I know, right?" I giggle, glancing back at the messages. " _No_ girl should have to deal with this kind of crap."

 _ **Annoying Butthole: I'll explain everything when you get here. Please come.**_

 _ **Me: Fine, but if this is some sort of trick, we're done.**_

 _ **Annoying Butthole: Fair enough.**_

I throw my phone onto a corner of the bed, glancing at Sammy after doing so. She doesn't even try to hide her disapproval.

"Why are you agreeing to go see him?" Her lips have pursed into a thin line.

I fidget uneasily with a strand of my hair. " If he has something worthwhile to say, I want to hear it. If not, I'll break it off."

"Okay…" Sammy replies, her tone skeptical. "Just don't get your hopes up, alright? I couldn't bear seeing you heartbroken."

"I know."

* * *

I arrive just a couple minutes shy of 12 0'clock and Flynn is ten minutes late, although I can't find it in myself to be surprised. He's never been the kind of guy who cared to show up on time, no matter where he's going.

My foot taps rhythmically against the dark wood floor, a sign of my impatience. The diner is packed with hungry families and young couples, which I take as a stroke of well-deserved karma. I'd selfishly imagined our meeting ending with me storming out the door and leaving Flynn to the mercy of judgmental strangers. That thought is the only thing keeping me from standing up and going home instead of listening to an earful of excuses.

"Hey," a husky voice says, albeit hesitant. I snap from my thoughts and glance up to see Flynn, his hands placed stiffly in his jean pockets. His hair is untidy and sticks up in places; his unshaven jaw and wrinkled shirt unwillingly elicit sympathy from me.

 _Is he okay? What's happened to him?_

I lift my chin haughtily, mentally drowning out the concerns in my head. "You're late."

"I'm sorry, I-"

"I don't want to hear it. Just convince me that I'm not wasting my time by coming here."

He studies me for a moment before sitting on the opposite side of the booth, folding his hands on the glossed wooden table.

"Where to start," he mutters, exhaling quietly. "You are unlike anyone I have ever met and that surprised me."

I scoff, rolling my eyes. "If that isn't the most cliché thing I've ever heard, then I don't know what is. And that is also the _poorest_ excuse in the world."

"Let me explain-"

"Then please stop skirting around the bush and do so!" I throw my hands up in the air to emphasize my point. "I'm a busy woman; I haven't got all day."

"Alright, I know. The thing is-I've never been committed to a relationship before. My entire dating experience consisted of being with ten girls in one month and never having a real connection; I just wanted a way to cope with my mother's death and sleeping around distracted me from the pain. I didn't care about the girls I was with-until I met you.

"Rapunzel, you were like a breath of fresh air everywhere you went. You always said what you thought and your personality was completely authentic, no strings attached. You didn't bother trying to be fake for the sake of gaining men's attention and I realized just how much I was already falling for you. I would've asked you out if it weren't for the fact that I felt I would never deserve you-I was a cocky, ignorant jock and you were the most wonderful girl in the entire school."

When he finishes speaking, his gaze silently implores me to forgive him, to say anything, but my head is swimming with a million thoughts at once.

 _Why did he wait this long to apologize? How could he be falling for someone like me, the nerdy artist who barely has any friends? Who would've thought that Flynn Rider, of all people, was secretly in love with me?_

I hear my own voice reply,"I don't know what to say."

"All I know is that I certainly didn't plan on falling in love with you over these past few weeks. Please tell me that there is even the slightest possibility of me having a second chance." Flynn has taken my hand in his, squeezing it as though it is the only thing keeping him from breaking apart. I suddenly register I've never seen him stripped of his defenses and left utterly vulnerable before.

"I…" I stutter, uncertain of what to say. "I don't know if this can work. You aren't a very good communicator, Flynn. You could've saved me from a lot of heartbreak if you'd just talked to me in the first place instead of ditching me for two weeks-especially after that kiss."

His shoulders sag in disappointment and I can see the heartbreak in his eyes. "You're right. What was I thinking for hoping that I'd somehow be deserving of you?"

"Flynn, please-"

He holds up a hand and smiles sorrowfully. "What I've done to you is inexcusable. I shouldn't have expected that a simple apology would magically make everything alright….goodbye, Rapunzel."

With one last glance, he stands up and walks quickly out of the cafe. I stare out the window long after he's left, my heart clenching with regret.

* * *

 **Please leave your thoughts in the reviews below :) I could really use some tips on how to improve this story!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Yay, I'm back early with another update! :D This chapter is shorter than the last, but I hope you guys will like it :) And as for the next chapter, I plan to write from Flynn POV as well as write in Sammy's POV in future chapters, just so you guys can get to know her better ;)**

 ***Special mention to SunshineTangledAddict1826, who has been a huge support of this story and I am so grateful for her sweet reviews-thank you a million times!***

* * *

I stride slowly down the aisles of the art store, searching for new paints while retelling the events of the diner from a few days ago to Sammy.

"...and that marked the moment when I made the worst decision of my life," I declare, stopping at a row of large paint tubes and mini canvases.

Sammy gives me an odd look. "What about that time when you thought eating an entire roll of cookie dough was a good idea and you later said it was the worst-"

"Now is not the time for jokes! I'm trying to pour out my soul here and all you can think about are my most embarrassing moments." I glare at her, folding my arms. "I need real advice from my best friend."

"Fine," She agrees, her hazel orbs sincere. "Coming from someone who has known you for years now, I think that you should give him another chance. He seems really into you."

I throw my head back, frustrated. "I mean, what if it was all a ruse? You know how good of an actor he could be when he tried! Remember when he tricked that poor girl Trixie-"

"Rapunzel," Sammy deadpans, placing her hand on my shoulder. "Buy what you need and then let's get out of here."

After purchasing my supplies, we walk out of the store into the bright sun, talking about our plans for tonight when I hear someone shout a nickname only one person has ever called me.

"Blondie!"

Making a hasty retreat, I grab Sammy's arm and drag her along the sidewalk, my clumsy feet having trouble keeping up with my running body. Being the clutz I am, I don't get very far before my feet trip over themselves and I fall painfully onto my knees, bracing myself with the palms of my hands.

"Crap!" I muttered, mentally berating myself. My jeans are covered with dirt and freshly torn on the point of impact, crimson blood staining the loose threads. My palms are bright red and stinging, but luckily, they are not bleeding. Nearby passerby look at me with concern, but most of them don't bother to help me. Typical new yorkers.

Sammy kneels beside me, examining my wounds. "Are you okay?"

I wave her off impatiently. "I'm fine, let's go! I definitely do _not_ want to run into Flynn." However, before I can recover enough to stand up, Flynn sprints hurriedly towards us and makes an appearance by my side.

 _Just my luck!_

"Will you be alright?" He inquires, his tone soft. The tightness of his blue t-shirt doesn't help my concentration.

Unwillingly, I begin to blush. "Stop fretting over me-I'm okay."

Flynn's annoyingly perfect eyebrows knit together in confusion, his stupid, twinkling hazel eyes making contact with mine. "Is profusely bleeding now considered a good sign?"

"Shut that idiotic trap of yours and do something useful," I grumble, hiding the fact that I found his remark funny.

Sammy interjects, her voice curious. "What are you doing here, Rider?"

"I'm here to speak with Rapunzel."

"About what?"

"To see if she'll forgive me." He smiles wistfully, studying me with wanting and a flurry of emotions I cannot place. We stare at each other longer than socially acceptable; I find myself utterly mesmerized by his beauty.

Sammy clears her throat, tugging uncomfortably at her tank top. I break away from Flynn's gaze and look up at her, my eyes begging her to stay.

"I just remembered I've got some things to do. See you later, Rapunzel!" Wasting no time at all, she gathers my bags and jogs in the opposite direction, sending me a 'good luck' wink over her shoulder.

"So…" I bite my lip nervously, daring to look at him again. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, it wouldn't have been very gentlemanly to leave you on the ground, am I right?"

I roll my eyes, taking on a solemn tone. "I'm being serious. It was a little overkill, considering we're broken up and all-"

"I refuse to accept that." His sudden boldness shocks me. I'm left speechless, my mouth going dry. "I've totally fallen for you and I can't find it in my heart to let you go. Will you take me back?"

 _What am I supposed to say to that?_

The silence stretches on for what feels like an eternity, my heart hammering. I can tell he's nervous, judging by his sweaty brow and the anxious manner by which his eyes dart about, looking anywhere but at me.

Finally, I break the tension. "Okay."

"Really?" He answers, his eyes twinkling.

"Yes, really. It's been hell staying away from you." My heart soars at the smile I missed so much, and I feel like I could float on a cloud when his soft lips brush against mine.

* * *

 **It's me again! :) What did you think? Any suggestions for the next chapter?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Wow I am on a roll! I hope this inspiration continues because I enjoy updating regularly :D And to those who are still sticking with me, I thank you! 3**

 **Without further ado, here it is...**

* * *

 **Sammy's POV**

I stare at her for a good minute, gauging as to whether she's lying to me or not. When I realize that her story is, in fact legitimate, I can only say three words.

"Are. You. Serious?!"

"Yes, Sammy. How is that so hard to believe?"

I raise an eyebrow. "You guys had problems."

"And?" Rapunzel inquires, challenging me. "That doesn't mean we couldn't work them out. Also, I felt really bad for the guy and I know how sucky it is to be single."

"I cannot believe what I'm hearing. And yes, I know I was the one who said you two should get back together, but I didn't mean for it to happen this quickly! You should've waited!" My voice rises higher as I speak; I can tell Rapunzel is becoming irritated with me.

"Well, I didn't want to wait any longer!" She argues, folding her arms and pouting slightly. "And honestly, I don't understand how you're suddenly opposed to this. You were the one who told me to give it another shot-"

"I was mistaken. He'd hurt you so badly in the past and yet, you still had feelings for him. You're not very careful with your heart, Rapunzel."

Her eyes narrow to slits, her lower lip quivering despite her tough exterior.

"This is my relationship, not yours. Please be supportive of us-he's the only guy I've ever truly fallen for."

I sigh, quiet for a moment. The buzzing of the lights in the apartment and the car honks outside are the only things that fill the silence.

"I'm sorry. It's just that you're like a sister to me and I want to spare you from heartbreak. It's not pretty, let me tell you."

"You don't think I know that?" Rapunzel whispers quietly, picking at her cotton blanket. Pascal hops onto her lap, purring intensely and rubbing his face against her side. "After so many dating disappointments, I thought that there would never be a guy for me out there and that I had to resign to being forever single. When I met Flynn, something about him drew me to him, like a firefly to the sun. He's made me feel like I was worth being loved, unlike my mother."

"Yeah, I know. I'll try to be better from here on out," I say sincerely, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

* * *

 _The rain is pouring hard and fast outside my window, the watery streaks trickling down the glass pane. Rapunzel and I are hanging out in my bedroom playing a game of Monopoly and currently, I'm winning._

 _"You've got to be cheating! No one can be that good at this game," Rapunzel protests, her round eleven year old cheeks flaming. Her green eyes are fiery with indignation; her attitude is a funny contrast to her innocent flower dress and messy blonde ponytails._

 _I grin cheekily. "Unless you're a master, like me." At the time, I thought I was being such a clever twelve year old, but in reality, I was acting bratty._

 _"Fine, you win!" She yells in exasperation, throwing her small hands into the air._

 _"Ha!"_

 _Just then, my mother calls for me. "Sammy, Rapunzel's mom is here! Come down, please."_

 _"Awww," We moan in unison, standing up reluctantly._

 _"Well, this was fun."_

 _"Yeah." I place the board game onto my bed and open my bedroom door, waiting for her to follow. Rapunzel continues to stand there, her eyes watering._

 _"Are you okay?" I venture to ask._

 _Rapunzel shakes her head. "No, I don't want to go to my mean aunt. I want to stay here with you."_

 _"I wish you didn't have to go, either," I smile sadly, walking over to hug her. "But you have to...you remember what happened last time."_

 _"Rapunzel!" Miss Gothel shouts, her voice sugar coated. "You have a curfew!"_

 _With a sigh, Rapunzel releases me and drags her feet towards my bedroom door._

 _"Hey, wait."_

 _She turns around, curious. "What?"_

 _"If she ever treats you badly again, tell me and your parents next time. You're my best friend and I don't like seeing you hurt."_

 _"I promise."_

* * *

 **It's been long overdue for me to give you some backstory on Rapunzel's past with Mother Gothel, sorry about that! I plan to include more details later on, but for now, I'll see you later!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! :) I'm back with a new chapter! I hope you enjoy it and if you could leave a review below, I'd appreciate hearing from my lovely readers 3 On a side note, I'm starting college tomorrow so I'll be busy during the week, but hopefully, I should have time on the weekends to upload ;)**

 **Without further ado, here it goes!**

* * *

 _ **Five months later**_

 _ **Flynn's POV**_

The richly colored bouquets in the flower shop are stunning and vibrant in the afternoon sunlight streaming through the recently scrubbed windows. The shop smells earthy and sweet, which somewhat eases my nerves. Flower petals are strewn about on the tile floors and windowsills; some are still soft and alive while others are curling in on themselves and the edges are crinkling like an old newspaper.

A girl with curly charcoal-black hair and dark skin comes in from the back wearing a pollen-stained apron and a light blue dress. When she sees me, she smiles pleasantly and walks up to me.

"How may I help you, sir?"

I fiddle with the amethyst ring in my jeans pocket, my fingers clammy. "I'm looking for wild lilies. They're my girlfriend's favorite flower."

"Follow me," she replies, her cyan orbs friendly. "We usually stock them towards the back." It takes a bit of maneuvering around the larger clay pots to reach the neat row of wild lilies, their dark purple petals and bright yellow stems sticking out like a sore thumb.

I grasp a bouquet bound together with red plastic wrap, admiring the beauty of the flowers. "They're perfect. How much are they?"

"$30, sir."

"Alright," I say, fishing out my wallet from the depths of my leather jacket pocket. "Thank you, miss." I hand her a couple $20's before insisting she keep the change and go to exit the shop.

"Have a good day, sir!" She calls as I pull open the glass doors.

 _Only if my plan succeeds..._

* * *

Things have moved quickly for Rapunzel and I after we became a committed couple. It took but a few months for us to decide to move in together and call my modest apartment home. Her friend Sammy now stays in their once shared place, coming over once in awhile to visit Rapunzel. Living together has been the greatest choice I've ever made; Rapunzel's artistic touches to the walls and her optimistic spirit makes the hustle of everyday life a little easier.

As I jog my way up the concrete stairs of our complex, the summer wind hot on my skin, my mind wanders to the first day I'd gone to Sammy and let her in on my plans to propose…

 _ **A week earlier**_

 _My phone buzzes in my pocket, the vibration rattling my nerves. I slip it out of my pocket, my fingers fumbling with it. I inwardly curse myself for being so jittery._

 ** _Sammy: The coast is clear-she just left to get groceries. Why did you need her to be gone, anyway?_**

 ** _Me: Thank God. I'll tell you why when I arrive._**

 ** _Sammy: K, this better be good._**

 _"It will be," I mumble to myself as I reach the door. I raise a fist, hesitating to knock for a split second before I finally do, my knuckles making contact with the hard surface. There's the sound of the locks sliding out of place followed by the door opening and a very casually dressed Sammy. She wears black sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt, her black hair pulled into a messy bun._

 _She smirks at my confused expression. "Come on in."_

 _I nod, stepping carefully into the apartment. The TV is on and playing the newest episode of the Bachelorette, a show that's a guilty pleasure for a lot of people (including myself, but I will never admit it out loud). A dinner tray has been set up in front of the couch with a tuna melt sandwich and a bowl of fruit on it._

 _"Now, why is it that you have to be here right now? I'm in the middle of watching my favorite show." Sammy crosses her arms, lifting a skeptical eyebrow._

 _"I want to propose to Rapunzel next week," I blurt out, my knuckles turning white as my hand grips the ring inside my pocket. I'd gone out a couple days ago to buy a ring to realize that I couldn't afford most of the large and expensive diamonds, so I decided to purchase a cheaper yet beautiful amethyst ring._

 _Her eyes bulge out in surprise and she covers her mouth, her voice muffled when she speaks. "What?!"_

 _"Yup." I look at her earnestly. "I want the proposal to be perfect, and I need your help."_

 _Once she gets over the initial shock, she grabs a pad of notebook paper and a pen, her hand poised over the flat surface. "Okay, where do you want to start?"_

* * *

 _"Cheesy."_

 _"Seriously?! Fine, what about proposing to her in the park?"_

 _"Cliche, but I like it," Sammy concedes, jotting down my idea in her notebook. "Much better than taking her to a fancy restaurant as if your life is a romantic comedy and you're the dashing lead man."_

 _I scowl, narrowing my gaze at her. "Haha, very funny."_

 _"I know." She agrees, smiling impishly. "When do you plan to propose? And where do I come in?"_

 _"Well, it would be nice if a certain someone would be willing to record it. You know, for future posterity." The last two words leave my mouth before I can take them back, and by that point, a flush has begun to creep up my neck._

 _"You want to have kids?" Sammy says in disbelief, her mouth agape._

 _Becoming nervous, I start to stutter. "Um, no-I mean, who said anything about kids? That's ridiculous," I continue, waving my hand casually. "Forget I said that."_

 _"Okay…" Sammy trails off and deducing by the mischievous glint in her eye, I know she won't soon forget._

* * *

I'm brought back to the present by Rapunzel's melodic voice trailing from the open door, her small frame skipping outside to greet me.

"Flynn, you're here!" She chirps happily, wrapping her slender arms around my neck to kiss me. After pulling apart, she notices the flowers in my hand and gasps.

"Are those for me?"

I grin, holding them up to her. "C'mon, I want to take you out."

"Right now?" Rapunzel inquires, her green eyes twinkling as she closes the door. Glancing down at her paint-splattered overalls, unkempt blonde braids, and scuffed sneakers, she frowns. "But I would have to get dressed into better clothes."

"Don't worry about that, you look perfect," I assure her, grasping her hand and leading her down the stairs. She giggles while trying to keep up with my eager pace.

"Slow down, darling! Where are you taking me?"

I peek at her from over my shoulder. "Trust me, you'll love it."

* * *

 **What did you think? :D Also, if any of you have requests as to what you'd like to see next in the story, please let me know because after the proposal scene, I'll be a bit stuck XD I'm torn as to whether or not I should bring Mother Gothel into Rapunzel's life again...anyway, I'll see you all next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Oh no... I've become one of those authors who uploads, then disappears for a million years and when they come back, most people are disinterested because the author made them wait too long :( I'm really sorry for making you guys wait! I need to make an upload schedule one of these days XD**

 **Without further ado, here it goes!**

* * *

 **Flynn's POV**

"Here we are," I announce, spreading my arms wide in a grand gesture.

She looks at me quizzically. "The park?"

We stop beside a wrought-iron bench with small brown sparrows perched atop the arm rests. People play fetch with their over enthusiastic dogs and children engage in a game of hide and seek and run along the vast hill of lush grass; the weather is absolutely perfect, with clear blue skies and a gentle breeze. The sun shines vibrantly through the towering trees, its rays reflecting beautifully onto Rapunzel's golden tresses.

"Where else would we be?" I asked teasingly, earning an eye roll from my girlfriend.

"Seriously though, why are we here?"

Her hands are now placed on her curvy hips, one eyebrow raised in curiosity. I feel my heart pound nervously as I realize exactly what I'm about to do.

 _This could go so right or so wrong…_

"Flynn? Are you okay?" she inquires, her concerned gaze snapping me from my thoughts.

"Absolutely." I smile reassuringly at Rapunzel and take her hand, leading her to a quiet spot among a grove of trees. I wipe my sweaty palms on the sides of my jeans and sigh deeply in an effort to calm myself down.

"Rapunzel, there's something I need to ask you." I pause, gauging her reaction. She merely nods, waiting for me to continue. Mustering every ounce of courage in my body, I slip the ring out of my pocket and get down on one knee. Her emerald green eyes widen and begin to water, a laugh of disbelief escaping her pink lips.

"When I first saw you during our high school years, I thought you were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen and the only thing I wanted to do was hold you tight in my arms. Your smile lit up a room wherever you went and you treated everyone with kindness, no matter if they were popular or not. Being your partner has been the best thing that has ever happened to me and I find myself falling deeper in love with you every single day. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Rapunzel's joyful grin sends a wave of relief throughout my chest. "Of course!" She launches herself into my arms, causing us both to tumble to the ground in a tangle of limbs and fits of laughter. Her lips find every inch of my face before they connect with my mouth; we share a passionate embrace, each kiss expressing what words cannot.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :) (Even though it was short, I apologize for that). Please leave a review below!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Hey guys! This is the last chapter of my story! *cries* I have immensely enjoyed writing this story and I appreciated all of your wonderful support :) Don't worry though-I have another fan fiction in the works!**

 **Without further ado, enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 _1 year later_

 **Rapunzel's POV**

I'm standing in front of a gilded mirror, adjusting the silky folds of my cotton white dress. My heart is pounding nervously; I've never been so anxious in my life. Today is my wedding day, and I'm perfectly dressed for this important occasion.

My blonde locks have been arranged into an elegant braid intertwined with flowers of all varieties, bringing out my vivid green eyes. My petite feet are clad in cream colored slippers while my ears adorn sparkling diamond earrings. I glance at the ring finger on my left hand, envisioning a wedding band beneath the amethyst one I wear now.

"I'm so nervous," I say aloud, catching the attention of my maid of honor and best friend.

Sammy smiles, walking over to me with her lilac gown swishing around her ankles.

"You'll be okay. After all, this is the best day of your life."

"I know, it's just…" I pause, fiddling with my ring. "This is all too good to be true."

"It may be, but you should enjoy it. You two are the happiest couple I've ever known, and maybe someday you'll-"

A sharp knock interrupts Sammy's sentence followed by the gruff voice of my aging father. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," I mutter to myself, then say louder, "I'm coming!"

"C'mon," Sammy encourages, grasping my hand. I turn the doorknob to reveal my father, who is dressed in a sharp dark blue suit with shiny black shoes. His wrinkled smile eases my nerves and leaves me anticipating the ceremony.

"Let's go." I loop my arm around his as we make our way down the hall and stop at the carved oak doors. The moment Sammy opens the door, the organ begins to play, its rich sound vibrating throughout the church. I catch a glimpse of Flynn standing in front of the altar, wearing a beautiful white vest and gray slacks, looking as handsome as ever.

T _his is where my life begins._

* * *

 **Just wanted to let you all know that I am currently reworking a Tangled story called "Forgiveness" and a Frozen story called "Fragile Heart." I've revised them a hundred times, so I hope you guys will enjoy them :) As always, leave a review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
